


But I Can’t Help Falling In Love with You

by Swagyo_2810



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Character Study, Clueless Xiao Zhan, Drabble, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Not Beta Read, One-Sided Attraction, Unexplore feeling, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, Wang Yibo POV, actually it's just on wang yibo part, lol, read on your own risk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-10-04 19:37:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20476415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swagyo_2810/pseuds/Swagyo_2810
Summary: Love isn't something you can control. sometimes love mean to be one side. sometimes you need to live with the aches. because love never fair and you can't help but fall





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> me watching all of Yizhan moments : damn... so much unrequited feeling vibe from WYB...

Wise Man Said, Only Fools Rush In  
But I Can’t Help Falling In Love with You  
.  
Western song plays, accompanying him while he waiting for his turn to introduce some make up products. He hums together with the song, feeling silly for comparing the song with himself. Is he a fool? He’s questioning himself. Maybe.  
.  
Shall I stay?  
Would it be a sin?  
If I can’t help but falling in love with you  
.  
At that part, he jolted himself from his slacking position on top of the chair. His suit’s too suffocating but it can’t be help. He could feel the necklace behind the shirt. Remind him once again about someone who he shouldn’t fall for. Is it a sin? Yes for some people. But he’s not a religious people so no. can’t help but falling in love… he snorts at the thought. Why people couldn’t control their feelings he wonders. And why does love didn’t come at him with warning? Why should it hit him like a truck driver who hasn’t sleep for three days? And why should it that man of all the people?  
He know that what had he done is absurd. That he’s seeking too much attention from that guy. As well as he realized that the guy who haunted him every night before and after sleep came, only treat him as another co-star. But he, like Frank Sinatra behind him said from inside the speaker, can’t help it.  
Maybe it because how easy going the other man is. Maybe it because that man always tolerate him, spoil him, let him do whatever he want toward that man. Maybe because that man is too beautiful, too handsome, too bright for his uptight personality. There’s too many maybe. Who knows what’s the real answer is? Definitely not him tho.  
Even though that man is six years older than him (he used to think five years is the limit, now there’s none), he still fall madly in love. Sometimes he suspects that he’s too synchronized with his character from their drama, Lan Wangji. Too synchronized to the point he too, helplessly in love with unsuspected man, his co-stars, and now like him, suffering from unrequited love. He shudders at the thought being unrequited for sixteen years, nah, he’s not that faithful, he thinks, he hopes.  
They used to see each other every day last summer, but lately they seldom to stay at same country. Sometimes it’s him who went to another country, sometimes it’s the opposite. Different time zone affect their communication and to begin with, it’s him who actively pursuit that man, while the other take it more neutral. When they still on same set, they sent, uhhh, he sent selfies toward that man everyday but lately he’s lucky if that guy replies some of his chats.  
To be honest, it’s tiring. Lately Wang Yibo feels tired because whether it’s interview or when he became host or guest, alone, people always mention Xiao Zhan, remind him how helplessly in love he is while Xiao Zhan himself didn’t even bat an eyelashes at him. He is the only one…  
He knows, that the reason Xiao Zhan nice at him was because their producer asks him to. In every interview he always answer people questions ‘what he thought about Xiao Zhan’ truthfully, earnestly while Xiao Zhan didn’t really think too much. So unfair. And it’s hurt. It’s feels like he isn’t himself. He always care less about what other people thought about him and he rarely tell people ‘I love you’, ‘I like you’. But with Xiao Zhan, he has this urge to shout his love on top of mountain and let people know.  
Not only that, now he’s degraded to the point of stalker. Yes, he stalks Xiao Zhan social media and he’s not proud at himself. It’s creepy. He feels creepy. Doesn’t meant he stop tho. He still did it. Do it. Like right now he currently scroll Xiao Zhan’s hashtag while waiting. Can they hurry up? Any longer and he might start want to text Xiao Zhan again even though his last message still hasn’t got replied.  
While scrolling he found new video, it’s a video of Xiao Zhan running away from his fans, got cornered inside lift. The video made him frown. Tsk. Those unofficial fans… he know their desire made them want to as close as possible – he has same desire duh- with Xiao Zhan but couldn’t they see how uncomfortable Xiao Zhan was? Love it is. Adoration, sure. But if they love him they shouldn’t make him this stress. He’s so tempted to call Xiao Zhan and calm him, tell him to take care of himself and call Yibo if he feels too much pressure, but who is he anyway?  
Like he said before, it’s tiring. To care too much about other person. He’s an only child. He’s a proud man and he realize that sometimes he came arrogant, and that’s why he barely care too much about other person. This is the first time he’s this infatuated… no, not infatuated, this in love with someone too much it’s tiring. He surrender at the end and decided to send a meme and short sentence, rest, have mercy on your age. Thanking his manager when she finally told him it’s his turn. At least while at work he can evade Xiao Zhan from his head for a while.  
.  
“Please ridicule Xiao Zhan a little!”  
Great. Another Xiao Zhan topic. Can they not mention him on his every interview? Can’t they see how poor he looks like in this relationship? Unrequited love? Hello? Why couldn’t they go and ask Xiao Zhan about him? That way he could day dreaming a little.  
“Um, Wang Yibo?”  
“Huh? Oh, there’s nothing to ridicule. He’s perfect.” He said with final. That’s right, for Wang Yibo, Xiao Zhan is perfect. Even if he has red eyes from too many photo shoots or he looks too thin or too fat. Who cares? Xiao Zhan is Xiao Zhan. And Xiao Zhan in Wang Yibo eyes means perfect.  
The interviewer and her cameraman laughing at him. Yes. He realized that he has ridicule not Xiao Zhan but himself. Curse you Lan Wangji. This must be his fault that Wang Yibo now on Xiao Zhan mercy, just like Lan Wangji on Wei Wuxian.  
“Right, right, I need to ridicule him huh? Well, he’s darker now, and old…” that’s seems wrong… “But he’s juvenile.”  
Great. Incapability to insult Xiao Zhan is the last thing he needs. People always call him heartless, king of ice, but now he’s too much scare to insult Xiao Zhan even though he’s not there and the probability he watch this interview was as close as egg shape. He used to has no problem to say whatever he wants even if other people might get insulted and now might as well singing praise toward Xiao Zhan and let the whole world know how much he loves him.  
“Why’d you always act cute whenever it’s about lao Xiao?” they asked him.  
Why indeed. If he knew the answer maybe he can stop his feeling. Too bad he didn’t know the answer. So all he could say is ‘nonsense’. Yeah. Everything is nonsense. His feeling is nonsense. One day he will move on, but today he will bear it like another day until this feeling became nonsense.


	2. Good Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xiao Zhan doesn't understand why, all he know is that, he is the happiest when he's with Wang Yibo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should post this after the fan-meet in Thai!! But life is life my dude...

Good Together

.

.  


Look to the right, there’s phones and cameras. Look to the left, same. At first it flattering but as time goes by, it’s getting tiring. He missed the time where whenever he turn around, it’s not cameras, it’s not phones, it’s not fans, just a boy, smiling brightly at him while occasionally, usually, hitting him.  
That boy, that silly boy often made, makes him wondering, how can someone be as true as he is in this kind of world? This world where they are now, are a world full of liars and fakers. Not like that, just, sometimes you need to fake your smile even though you are tired or not in a mood for a smile, but you just need to. And that boy? Nah, that’s not what he did. His smile is rare. He won’t fake a laugh or a smile if it’s not worth for his.  
And he just admire it. Even though that boy is younger, even though that boy isn’t more mature that him. Or is it? Other people always said that that boy is too mature for his age. He’s reserve toward others and sometimes that’s get into other people nerve. He actually cannot believe that. How could he? When all the time they spend their time together, all he can see is just a silly kid who crave for his attention. Like his cat? Or his little cousin and nephews. And him? Well, leave it to that boy to makes him feeling like he’s just a teenager again.  
Xiao Zhan doesn’t understand why, but whenever he’s with Wang Yibo, it’s hard to pretend. It’s hard to be respectable and being an independent adult. It’s hard to act polite and all. All he wanna do was just playing, laughing and playing around. It didn’t even feel like they are working at all when they filming CQL. It’s feel like he and Wang Yibo are on their playground. Felt like he went back to his teenage day. Wang Yibo brought the worst in him.  
Wang Yibo is a cool, bad boy, untouchable actor. Wang Yibo in Xiao Zhan eyes is a stupidly cute, insufferable but unforgettable kid who only wants his attention and oh so clingy. It feels like a younger brother who refused to part from you but he didn’t find it annoying at all. On the contrary, it’s actually endearing. Not to mention his narcissistic side. At the thought, Xiao Zhan laugh at himself.  
A soft ‘ding’ came from his phone. When Xiao Zhan opened his phone, there’s a new chat from Wang Yibo. Another meme?  
rest, have mercy on your age  
Xiao Zhan couldn’t hide his blooming smile. He even went as far as baring his teeth at his phone screen. This kid. Always know which way to reel Xiao Zhan. But when he think about it again, it’s only Wang Yibo. Only him capable to push him like this. No one else had done this to him.  
When he looked at the time when Wang Yibo send the chat, he frown. It’s almost three hours ago. Not to mention another chats that leave unreplied by Xiao Zhan before. Must be when he need to do his photoshoots. He couldn’t help but sighing. Like what owl city said, it’s been fun but now he has to go. They used to spent every day together but now… even replying his chat became harder and harder. It’s not like he didn’t want to replied, it just, sometimes they had a large time different, or sometimes Wang Yibo keep texting without waiting him to replied. Feels like he didn’t even hoping Xiao Zhan would replied. And it’s hurt him. He don’t know why, but the thought of Wang Yibo lose hope in him makes him uneasy.  
Sometimes, when he replied so late and Wang Yibo didn’t send anything back, his thought would went down to, ‘oh… he must be tired waiting for my replied. What if he stop? What if he won’t text me anymore?’, and that would made him has a mid-panic. He would start chewing his nails till his manager reprimand him. He will calm down after Wang Yibo replied. He know it’s not fair. That actually instead of him, it’s Wang Yibo who spoiling him like this. But he can’t help it.  
He doesn’t understand why, but all he know, he is the happiest when he’s with Wang Yibo. The thought of not seeing each other again, or the thought of Wang Yibo stop sending memes or his recent photoshoots right before it got published makes his stomach crunch.  
It would be lie if he said he didn’t feel special with how Wang Yibo treat him. He treat him nice and good. He smile brightly only at him. He would wait for him. He even would change his plane’s ticket to match Xiao Zhan. He would go as far as lending his bodyguards for Xiao Zhan and let himself without protection only to protect Xiao Zhan.  
Wang Yibo is a man of few words. But with Xiao Zhan, it seems like he’s never short of words. And when Xiao Zhan talk, he would listen. Attentively. He know that Wang Yibo look up to him. And he’s proud of that. So much that he wants to work harder so he won’t disappointing Wang Yibo. And sometimes it’s scares him. What if he’s not good enough for Wang Yibo?  
Xiao Zhan rub his face tiredly. He decides to check on weibo for any news. Of course there would be Wang Yibo’s. Fans loves to tag him and Wang Yibo together on each other news. There’s a new one.  
“Please ridicule Xiao Zhan a little!”  
At that, Xiao Zhan straighten up. What? What kind of ridiculous question is that? Why would they ask Wang Yibo to do that? He can see that Wang Yibo had same thought as him. He even went silent. Must be thinking that question is ridiculous.  
“There’s nothing to ridicule. He’s perfect.”  
That’s… unexpected… huh? Why does Xiao Zhan feeling embarrassed all of sudden? And why the hell it’s feel hot? Aaaah! This kid! And he looks so proud and so sure at his answer. Why did he do that? Why did he answer like that?! And why does Xiao Zhan be the one who embarrassed?! He even went as far as pausing the video.  
After calming himself which he didn’t know why he need to do that, he start again the video. The interviewer and the cameraman laughing at Wang Yibo. Wang Yibo seems helpless at that and finally giving an answer.  
“Right, right, I need to ridicule him huh? Well, he’s darker now, and old…” He went silent for a while. Looks like having it hard to think anything bad about Xiao Zhan and somehow that’s so endearing at the moment and makes Xiao Zhan really want to call Wang Yibo. “But he’s juvenile.”  
Xiao Zhan can’t stop it, he laugh at that really loudly and freely. Man, it’s been a while. This kid makes it so easy to makes him laugh even though they are hundreds kilometer apart. Oh man, he really miss this kid. He doesn’t know why, he definitely doesn’t understand his feeling either, but god… can their fan-meet come sooner?  
It sure is very short. Their time together. But he want to meet that kid again. Want to mess with him again. Whatever their relationship is. He doesn’t know why or what, he doesn’t dare to explore it farther. But if Wang Yibo willing, he would accept him with both hand. Whatever it is that Wang Yibo offer.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo~ yeah... Wang Yibo thought it one-side, Xiao Zhan on the other hand, didn't think too much but ready to accept Wang Yibo lol... I really like to torture Yibo huh?


End file.
